


Cheeky

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: "You have been and always will be my friend", Gen, Merlin does so much, Merlin is like Arther's only friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Impudent or irrelevant, typically in an endearing or amusing way.





	Cheeky

Merlin, for all Arther’s complaining, is actually a very competent manservant. Arther’s clothing is always clean and ready for use, his boots are normally well cared for. His animals are all well taken care of.

Merlin even goes beyond what is normally expected of servants. He rewrites Arther’s speeches to make them better and more sympathetic. He listens to the plights of the people and reminds Arther what he’s working towards.

Merlins may be cheeky at times, but he helps Arther more than either of them realize just by being there. Because most important of all, Merlin is Arther’s friend.


End file.
